swingfandomcom-20200213-history
Swing Gear
Swing dancers include individuals excited about the vintage clothing styles as well as all things from that era, a propensity for "dressing up" in general (formalwear including dresses and suits), but also contrasted with a separate trend to wear functional, comfortable clothing (e.g. athletic gear such as t-shirts and runners) Vintage-styled Clothing * Heyday! Vintage - UK - Men+Women - http://www.heydayonline.co.uk/ * Scott Fraser Collection - UK - Men - http://scottfrasercollection.com/ * Comely Bop - Greece - Women - https://en-gb.facebook.com/comelybop/ * Emmy Design - SWE - Women - http://www.emmydesign.se/en/ * Morellos - UK - Men+Women - http://morellos-clothing.co.uk/ * Juke Jive - Germany - Men - https://www.juke-jive.de/ * Chester Chordite - UK - suits - Men - http://www.chestercordite.com/ * Freddies of Pinewood - UK - Men+Women - http://freddiesofpinewood.co.uk/ * Z'tomic Shirts - Spain - Men - http://ztomicshirts.com/ * Rocket Originals - UK - Men+Women - Shoes+Knitwear - http://www.rocketoriginals.co.uk/ * Lindy Bop - UK - Women - co.uk www.lindybop.co.uk * Tatyana - NV/US - women/men - www.tatyana.com * Stop Staring - CA/US - Women - https://www.stopstaringclothing.com/ * Vivien of Holloway - UK - 50s - http://www.vivienofholloway.com/ * Revival Retro - UK - https://www.revival-retro.com/ * Vecona Vintage - DE - http://www.vecona-vintage.com/ * Collectif - UK - Women - https://www.collectif.co.uk/ * Lollypop Vintage - UK - https://www.lollypopvintage.co.uk/ * Miss Bamboo - UK - 40s/50s - http://www.missbamboo.co.uk/ * Trashy Diva - US - Women - http://www.trashydiva.com/ Shoes * Slide & Swing - Spain - Men+Women - http://slideandswing.es/ * Saint Savoy - Austria - Men+Women - http://saintsavoy.com/ * Remix - US - Men+Women - https://remixvintageshoes.com/ * P.Mela Swingin' Shoes - Lithuania - Women - https://www.instagram.com/swingin_shoes/ * Savoy Cats - Spain - Men+Women - https://www.savoycats.com/ * Allen Edmonds - US - Shoes - http://www.allenedmonds.com/ * Aris Allen - US/world - http://www.arisallen.com/ * Charlie Stone Shoes - Australia - Women - http://www.charliestoneshoes.com/ * Tranky Shoes - Italy - Women - https://www.facebook.com/trankyshoes (website currently being redone) * SolSmile - Australia - Men + Women - http://www.solsmile.com.au ** also Accessories * Miss L-Fire - UK - https://misslfire.co.uk/ * B.A.I.T. Footwear - US - Women - https://www.baitfootwear.com/ * Keds: Classic footwear, even the Whitey's Lindy Hoppers used these! * Applejacks: * saf shoes: * Balboa: ** Loafers have seen a resurgence as a shoe style for balboa leads ** Follows often want a small heel in their shoes. Shoe Gear * Moleskin * Sueding * Replacing rubber heel with leather/suede ** facilitates certain movements such as heel slides * Shoe socks: temporarily allows a pair of shoes to slide sufficiently * Shoe bags: dancers will often store their shoes in a separate bag when carrying them to the dance, to reduce the number of items carried to the dance, or to separate them from other items in their bag (protecting them from other items in the bag and vice-versa) * Shoe trees: method of storing shoes * Shoe polish: dance halls are notoriously dusty Dance Clothing * Dance shorts: People who wear skirts/dresses that flare upwards will often wear shorts over their underwear * Accessories: Hats, Fascinators, Suspenders, Belts, Pins, Ties, Scarves Athletic Wear * Exercise Clothing (for training, dancing) * Dance Camp T-shirts: many swing dance workshops will produce a limited edition t-shirt, sometimes worn to indicate your attendance at that workshop at a another event. Other Useful Gear * Water bottle * Hair Ties (long hair) * Deodorant Other Sources * Thrift Stores * Clothing Swaps